Blog użytkownika:Paulinkaa/Miraculum
''Od autorki Oto moje opowiadanie c: Mam nadzieję, że nie jest aż tak nudne jak mi się zdaje xD 'Witam moje kochane Miśki ♥ Nie było mnie aż za długo i jest mi bardzo przykro, ale zamierzam wrócić w przyszłym tygodniu pojawi się coś nowego dotyczącego GT, czyli Cass i Eli. Będzie to tak jakby odskocznia od rozdziałów ale więcej będzie można się dowiedzieć o "mojej" bohaterce Cassidy ♥' Wstęp 'Kto by pomyślał, że takiej osobie, jak ja przytrafi się coś niezwykłego? Ja na pewno nie. Jestem zwykłą dziewczyną. W szkole ledwo stoję na własnych nogach. Nie ma dnia, kiedy się nie potknę i na kogoś nie wpadnę. Na co dzień jestem zwykłą piętnastolatką. Mam dwoje najbliższych przyjaciół i kilku dalszych. Oczywiście jest też ktoś, kogo mi ciężko przetrawić. W sumie to obie się nie lubimy. Podsumowując: zwykła dziewczyna ze zwykłym życiem, uczęszczająca do zwykłego gimnazjum w zwyczajnej paryskiej dzielnicy. No przynajmniej do czasu pojawienia się stworzonka, które odmieniło całe moje życie...' "Droga Marinette..." 6:00 Trzeba wstać i iść do szkoły. Otwieram oczy i leniwie się podnoszę. Idę na śniadanie, gdzie pewnie czeka na mnie świeżo przygotowany posiłek. Ledwo zeszłam na dół, a już mama z tatą rzucają mi serdeczne uśmiechy, zachęcając, żebym dołączyła. Mama jest Chinką, tata zaś jest Francuzem. Pan Dupain wiele razy proponował mojej rodzicielce odwiedziny Chin, żeby ją uszczęśliwić, jednak nigdy do tego nie doszło. Podobno mieli jechać, ale mama zaszła w ciążę i nici z wyjazdu. Trochę wybiegam od tematu, jak zwykle zresztą. Stół jak zwykle jest bogaty w świeże pieczywo, zrobione przez Toma, czyli mojego ojca. Muszę się dziś wyjątkowo pospieszyć, umówiłam się z Aly'ą i Nino. Podobno mają coś ważnego do powiedzenia, a potem się okaże, że chodzi o to, że np., Alya ma zepsuty smartfon lub Nino dostał nowy sprzęt. Przynajmniej ja nie posiadam takich problemów. Nie potrzebuję najlepszych telefonów czy innych przedmiotów nowej technologii, rodzice się nawet z tego cieszą. Nie muszą na mnie za dużo wydawać przynajmniej. Nie muszą mnie też zmuszać do nauki, mam całkiem dobre oceny. I nie przeszkadza im kiedy pomagam Alyi i Nino w nauce. Jedyne co trochę denerwuje to to, że narzekają na to, że nie mam chłopaka. Doskonale wiem, że jest chłopak, któremu się podobam, ale jakoś nigdy nie umiałam odwzajemnić jego uczuć. Bardzo go lubię, ale to jeszcze nie to, nie na niego czekam. W ogóle jest ktoś taki? Eh... jak dotąd nie spotkałam żadnego chłopaka, do którego poczułabym coś innego niż przyjaźń. Jedzenie tego co na stole zajmuje nam około piętnaście minut, po skończonym posiłku wróciłam do swojego kącika. Usiadłam jeszcze na krześle przy biurko i włączyłam komputer. Po załączeniu urządzenia, musiałam powiadomić innych domowników, iż trzeba nowy komputer kupić, ponieważ mój kochany staruszek wydał ostatni dech i padł. No nic przebrałam się, wzięłam torbę i zeszłam do piekarni taty. Oczywiście mama jak zwykle zaczęła wypytywać o to co się stało z komputerem, czy mam zadania zrobione i czy się nauczyłam. Z urządzeniem, z którego korzystam głównie ja, ale też i czasem rodzice nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć, więc milczałam. Gdy zbliżała się siódma, dokładnie było za piętnaście, czas się zbierać. 7:00 Na miejsce dobiegłam w ostatniej chwili, tak dokładnie mieliśmy się spotkać pod wieżą Eiffla. Moi przyjaciele już czekali. -Dziewczyno, co z tobą? Już myśleliśmy, że o nas zapomniałaś! Miałaś napisać, a ty co? - Alya odwróciła się tyłem, nie przejęłam się tym zbytnio, tak jest codziennie, w jej zegarku 7 rano znaczy wcześniej niż dana godzina, ja jednak mam inaczej, przez co dziewczyna zawsze się na mnie denerwuje. Po chwili jej zawsze mija i jest normalnie. -Miałam napisać. Wiem o tym, ale nie wiem gdzie podziałam ładowarkę, a komputer idzie do naprawy, Alya wybacz....och Nino...znowu to robimy, przepraszam - posłałam chłopakowi miły uśmiech na co ten się rozpromienił. Zaraz jednak na nowo zrobił się poważny i przeszedł do rzeczy, zawsze tak jest. Okazało się, że powodem, dla którego kazali mi wstać o nie ludzkiej godzinie jest to, że moja przyjaciółka wpadła na pomysł filmu. Nie dziwię się, dlaczego zarówno dla dziewczyny, jak i chłopaka było to ważne. Ja się mało na tym znam, na aktorkę też się nie nadaję, ale cóż, raz kozi śmierć. Po drodze do szkoły postanowiliśmy wstąpić do lodziarni. Zajadając lody, rozmawialiśmy o filmie. W sensie, oni mówili, ja słuchałam. Mało znam się na tych sprawach, jakby ktoś mnie pytał o modę, o projektowanie to jeszcze, ale rzeczy związane z kamerą to dla mnie czarna magia. Ale nikt nie jest doskonały. Nasza pogawędka zajęła nam pół godziny, dzięki czemu do szkoły zaszliśmy akurat na lekcję. Pierwsza lekcja to matematyka. Może geniuszem z tego przedmiotu nie jestem, ale źle mi nie idzie. Nasza pani, pani Elena Kuznowicz, jest bardzo miła, potrafi wszystko wyjaśnić i lubi prawie wszystkich, jedynie nie lubi naszego pana z w-f''u. Akurat dziś kartkówka z równań. Żal mi panny Cesaire, wiem, że nie potrafi ich rozwiązywać, ale jak widać nie przeszkadza jej to, w zeszycie rozpisuje wszystkie możliwości na film i aktorów. Wszyscy wyciągnęliśmy kartki, pani na tablicy napisała układ. W pierwszej linii było: 2x+y=13. Pod spodem było: 3x+4y=27. Dopisała klamrę i układ równań był gotowy. Mi układ udało się rozwiązać w mniej niż minutę, gorzej miała dziewczyna siedząca obok mnie, widziałam jak biedaczka się załamuję nad tym wszystkim. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że źle zaczęła rozwiązywanie. Zrobiło mi się bardzo smutno z jej powodu, ale nic nie mogłam zrobić. Zawiesiłam głowę nad moją kartką, przy okazji zorientowałam się, że nie podpisałam papierka, akurat pani zaczęła zbierać, a ja oczywiście musiałam zapodziać długopis. W ostatniej chwili go znalazłam i się podpisałam, napisałam tylko imię, bo nie znam nikogo innego z takim imieniem. Jak tylko oddałyśmy kartki, odwrócił się do nas Nino i spytał jak nam poszło i co nam wyszło. -A co cię to obchodzi, co? My do twojej kartkówki nie zaglądamy i nie wypytujemy się o bzdury- nasza przyjaciółka, naprawdę ma zły dzień, co chwilę jest na coś wściekła. Powoli zaczynam się bać. Już nie wiem co robić. Odezwać się? A może lepiej nie? To zbyt skomplikowane, jeszcze wczoraj nie była taka. Jakby coś w nią wstąpiło, martwię się coraz bardziej. - A ty co? Nic nie gadasz, czy ty w ogóle żyjesz? I przestań tyle myśleć, zaczynacie mnie oboje denerwować..ugh...- Dziewczyna wstała, wzięła rzeczy i w połowie lekcji wyszła, nauczycielka wybiegła za nią, ale zrezygnowana wróciła, oznajmiła nam, że robi nam lekcję wolną, musi powiadomić dyrektora i jej rodziców. Przez resztę lekcji nikt nie odważył się odezwać, chyba, że Chloe na temat Alyi, miałam ochotę wstać i powiedzieć coś tej blond żmii, ale wtedy mój tata mógłby stracić pracę, tak słynna Chloe Bourgeois, córka burmistrza. Następna lekcja to był w-f, oczywiście wolny, pan Miller choruje już tydzień, a więcej osób uczących tego przedmiotu nie ma, więc ta lekcja przeszła nam na siedzeniu w szatni. Na przerwie otworzyłam szafkę, zobaczyłam coś co mnie zaintrygowało. Małe pudełeczko w kształcie serduszka. Całe było czerwone, a wieko posiadało czarne kropki, to tajemniczej skrytki przyczepiona była karteczka, na niej dużymi literami widniał napis "Dla Marinette, proszę otworzyć w samotności." Osoba się nie podpisała, ale jakim cudem zgadła mój kod? Nawet moi przyjaciele go nie znają. Kto mógł mi to dać? Schowałam przedmiot do torebki, po czym pobiegłam w stronę sali, gdzie ma odbyć się chemia. Jest to mój ulubiony przedmiot, nie ze względu tego czego się mamy uczyć, tylko ze względu na panią Dalanay. Jest to kobieta, która jest o wiele młodsza, niż wygląda, ale jej lekcje są świetne. Zawsze uwielbiałam jak potrafiła dogryźć córce burmistrza, dzięki czemu dziewczyna teraz siedzi w ostatnich ławkach, ja mam przykaz siedzenia w pierwszej, ponieważ twierdzi, że w trzech pierwszych rzędach siedzą same fajne osoby. Ogółem w klasie są cztery rzędy, w ostatnim siedzi Chloe i Sabrina. Dziś miała być lekcja z reakcjami, ale wyszło na zupełnie co innego, pani opowiadała nam jak wiele potrafi zjeść nasz kochany dyrektor i wyjaśniło się dlaczego co roku jeździ większym autem. Po dzwonku wszyscy byli wolni, ponieważ nauczyciele mieli konferencję, podczas konferencji uczniowie mają tylko trzy godziny zajęć dydaktycznych, potem mogą iść do domu. Mi to pasowało, u siebie w domu mogłam na spokojnie zobaczyć co znajduje się w pojemniczku. 11:06 W domu znalazłam się bardzo szybko. Gdy wróciłam okazało się, że trzy godziny lekcyjne starczyły im, aby zakupić nowy komputer, ale nie interesował mnie za bardzo. - Ach, Marinette już jesteś? Nie słyszałam cię. - Mama usiadła obok mnie i chwyciła mnie za rękę, zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać o dzisiejszym dniu, powiedziałam jej co dziś robiłam, pominęłam tylko fragment z pudełeczkiem. Okazało się, że mama znalazła moją ładowarkę, musiałam ją zostawić, jak zajmowałam się Manon. Trudno, czasem się zdarza. Mama widząc, że nie mam ochoty na dłuższe pogawędki, pocałowała mnie w czoło i zeszła, zamykając za sobą klapę. Zostałam sama. Tylko ja i tajemnicze pudełko, które wciąż tkwiło w torbie. Zaczęłam krążyć wokół torebki. Bałam się zobaczyć co jest w środku. A co jeśli to bomba, która po otwarciu wybuchnie? Marinette, za dużo filmów akcji, co ty robisz ze swoim życiem. Wzięłam własnoręcznej roboty torbę i wyciągnęłam pięknie ozdobiony pojemnik. Najpierw postanowiłam dokończyć czytać tekst z karteczki: "Droga Marinette, zostałaś wybrana. To co jest w pudełku jest największym darem. Liczę na to, że dobrze będziesz wykorzystywać ten dar" Osoba, która podrzuciła mi to do szafki nie raczyła się podpisać. Czułabym się o wiele lepiej, gdyby wyjaśnił co jest w środku. Nic nie rozumiem z tego listu. Co to ma znaczyć? Strach jest coraz większy. "Marinette, co z tobą? Weź się w garść. Nie możesz bać się byle pudełka." Wzięłam się w garść i otworzyłam. -No w końcu. Ciężko się oddycha w takich warunkach. - Myślałam, że zaraz padnę. Przed moją twarzą lewitowało czerwone stworzenie w czarne kropki. - Och, przepraszam, przestraszyłam Cię? Na imię mi Tikki i od dziś jestem twoim kwami - uśmiechnęła się do mnie przyjaźnie. Wyciągnęłam rękę, na co Tikki przysiadła na niej. Zapytałam jej co tu robi. Powiedziała, że będzie mnie szkolić i dzięki niej stanę się bohaterką. Odłożyłam ją na biurko, po czym włączyłam nowo nabyty sprzęt. Do wyszukiwarki wpisałam "kwami" wyskoczyły mi różne reklamy. Ale znalazłam coś co mnie zainteresowało. Konkretnie ukryta wiadomość. Napisała to jakaś dziewczyna z Wielkiej Brytanii. Na imię jej Cassidy. Piszę coś, że miała kwami, ale zostało skradzione. Jeździ i szuka go po całym świecie. Ale nigdzie nie znalazłam informacji o tych stworzonkach. -Czemu po prostu mnie nie zapytasz o wszystko? - jej oczy miały śliczny niebieski kolor. Zaczęłam zadawać jej pytania "Kim jest", "O co w tym wszystkim chodzi", "Skąd się tu wzięła". Wszystkie możliwe pytania wyleciała ze mnie jak strzały. - Spokojnie, spróbuję ci wszystko dokładnie wytłumaczyć. Spójrz na te kolczyki - spojrzałam we wskazaną stronę, w pudełku leżały jeszcze kolczyki. Znów spojrzałam na małą istotkę. - Od dawien dawna ludzie, których wybierają kwami stają się bohaterami. Dzięki mnie możesz zamienić się w Biedronkę. Za niedługo pewnie uaktywni się chcący zemsty Władca Ciem. Ty musisz być na to gotowa...- Opowiedziała mi wszystko co według niej powinnam doskonale umieć. Postanowiła, że powinnyśmy się sprawdzić, kazała mi założyć kolczyki, było to trochę trudne, ponieważ dawno nie nosiłam kolczyków i założenie po tylu latach było bolesne. Wypowiedziałam formułkę: "Tikki kropkuj". Po chwili spojrzałam w lustro, na przeciw mnie stała dziewczyna, która tylko przypominała mnie. Miałam maskę i kombinezon koloru czerwonego, w czarne kropki. Wokół bioder przepasana byłam czymś w rodzaju jo- jo. Nowo poznana towarzyszka opowiedziała mi o tym. Mniej więcej wiedziałam już co mam robić. Wiedziałam, że nie mogę nikomu zdradzić, że pod maską skrywa się zwykła dziewczyna o imieniu Marinette, nosząc maskę byłam Biedronką. Odważną, pewną siebie dziewczyną, tak. W masce mogę być kimś zupełnie innym. Postanowiłam, iż sprawdzę swoje specjalizacje. Wiem, że nie mogę użyć tak zwanego "Szczęśliwego trafu", ponieważ wtedy niebieskooka będzie potrzebowała zregenerowania. Wyszłam przez okno, z łatwością wdrapałam się na dach. Okazało się, że jestem bardzo giętka, z łatwością przemieszczałam się między budynkami, w szybkim tempie znalazłam się na samym szczecie wieży Eiffla. Widok był niesamowity, nie mogłam przestać podziwiać. W tym momencie dotarło do mnie, jak wspaniałe jest miasto, w którym mieszkam. Zakochałam się w tym widoku, kto by pomyślał, że ma tyle uroku w sobie. Nie wiem jak długo siedziałam na samej górze rozmawiając z moją nową przyjaciółką, ale zaczęło się już ściemniać, postanowiłyśmy wrócić do domu, oczywiście tak, jak tu się dostałyśmy. Gdy znalazłyśmy się w pokoju, wypowiedziałam "Tikki od kropkuj" i znów byłam zwykłą Marinette. Zrobiło się zimno, więc zamknęłam okno. Akurat nie miałam nic do nauki i zadań też nie zadali, więc poszłam się tylko umyć, otwierając szafę, aby w razie czego, Tikki miała się gdzie schować. Po kąpieli wstąpiłam na kolację, wracając zabrałam ze sobą szklankę mleka i paczkę herbatników w kształcie misiów (moje ulubione ^.^ ~od aut.), nie zapomniałam też o misce ciastek dla mojej towarzyszki. Na górze podzieliłam się łupami z niebieskooką. Dużo jeszcze rozmawiałyśmy, postanowiłyśmy, że wszędzie będzie ze mną chodzić. Opowiedziałam jej wszystko o moich przyjaciołach, o szkole, nauczycielach, mojej rodzinie i o Paryżu. Ona mi opowiedziała, historie kwami. Dowiedziałam się, że w okolicy jest jeden. Podobno nazywa się Plagg, podobno wyczuła jeszcze inne kwami, którego nie poznała nigdy i nie wie jakie to kwami. Rozmawiałyśmy jeszcze długo, nawet nie pamiętam kiedy zasnęłam... ''"Tak czuję wyraźnie..." 7:10 Budzik zadzwonił, a ja nie miałam ochoty na otwieranie oczu. Prawie całą noc mam nieprzespaną. Koło mnie spała Tikki, a co ze mną? Bałam się, że ją przygniotę podczas spania. Bardzo polubiłam tę małą istotkę, ona mnie chyba też. Chyba. Drugim powodem, dlaczego nie potrafiłam zasnąć, jest sprawa z tajemniczą dziewczyną, którą widziałam w internecie. Skoro jeździ po świecie, to gdzie jest teraz? Czy wierzy w odnalezienie kwami? Jak wyglądało jej kwami? Jak wygląda ona sama? Kto jej ukradł miraculum? Czemu to zrobił? Skąd o tym wiedział? Skąd wiedział, że to właśnie ona je posiada? Śledził ją? A co jeśli mi też ktoś zabierze Tikki? Te wszystkie pytania krążyły mi po głowie cały czas. Rozmyślenia zajęły mi dwadzieścia minut. Jeśli się nie pośpiesza, będę miała przechlapane. Spóźnienia nie są w moim stylu. Nie zwracając uwagi na śpiące kwami, zbiegłam po schodach, w szybkim tempie zjadłam śniadanie. Rodzice pewnie byli już w piekarni, więc nie spotkałam ich jeszcze i nie rozmawialiśmy. Przeżuwając ostatnie kawałki kanapki, pognałam na górę. Przebrałam się, spakowałam najważniejsze rzeczy, po czym zabrałam się za przebudzanie niebieskookiej. -Ej Tikki pora do szkoły, wstawaj. - Lekko ją szturchnęłam, ta leniwie otworzyła ślepka i stwierdziłam, że wygląda całkiem słodko, kiedy jest zaspana. Jednak po chwili była już żwawa, szybko przeniosła się do mojej torby, a ja, zabierając po drodze kurtkę, popędziłam do szkoły. Pod szkołą, zauważyłam limuzynę. Mimo, że nie przypominała mi znanej limuzyny panny Bourgeois, ale wszystko możliwe, ma tyle pieniędzy, że może mieć co chce. Biegłam dalej. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdybym nie wpadła wprost na osobę, która właśnie wysiadła z auta. To nie była blondynka, tylko nieznany mi chłopak. -Prze...przepraszam - spojrzałam w górę. Blondyn zdążył się już pozbierać. Wyciągnął do mnie rękę, niepewnie przyjęłam pomoc. - Nic nie szkodzi. Nic ci nie jest? - Spojrzał na mnie. Pierwsze spotkanie i już wychodzę na idiotkę. Jego oczy są zielone. -N...nie - uśmiechnęłam się niepewnie i znów zapatrzyłam się w jego oczy. - Jestem Adrien. Jestem tutaj nowy. W senie w szkole, nie w mieście A ty? Jak ci na imię? - Odpowiedziałam na jego pytanie. Po krótkiej rozmowie okazało się, że będziemy w jednej klasie. Zaprowadziłam go do szafek. Jego miała być obok szafki Nino. Później poszliśmy do klasy, w której ma się odbyć lekcja biologii. Pani Jennifer Dawson jest wyjątkowo wymagająca, tak jak nasza geografka. Niby jest miła, ale jeśli o mnie chodzi to mam wrażenie, że uwzięła się na mnie i nienawidzi mojej osoby. Przy niej zbieram same tróje. Zdarza się cud i czasem dostałam o stopień wyższą ocenę. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz z tego przedmiotu dostałam choć jedną piątkę. Biologia i geografia. Nauczyciele tego przedmiotu są najgorsi. Usiadłam w ławce obok Nino. Zawsze z nim siedzę. Niepewnie rozejrzałam się po sali, Alyi dalej nie ma. "Po lekcji zadzwonię do dziewczyny". Zaczęłam się martwić. Nigdy się tak nie zachowywała. Co się mogło stać? Co się dzieje z moją przyjaciółką? Co ukrywa? Kiedy wróci? Czy będzie znów sobą? Pytania znowu zaczęły się zlewać, mącąc mi w głowie. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos przyjaciela. -Ej Mar (skrót ^^ ~od autorki), co z tobą? Zaczynasz zachowywać się jak Alya, wyłączasz się cały czas- chłopak był zdenerwowany - nie mogę jeszcze drugiej przyjaciółki stracić. - Te słowa wypowiedział cicho, ale na tyle, że go usłyszałam. O co mu może chodzić? Stracić drugą przyjaciółkę? Czyżby wydarzyło się coś między nim, a Alyą? Czy on też coś ukrywa? - O...o czym ty mówisz? Co się wydarzyło między tobą, a Alyą? - Zaczęłam zadawać mu pytania. On jednak nie miał zamiaru mi odpowiedzieć. Spuścił głowę i całą lekcję się do mnie nie odzywał. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, wstał i wyszedł bez słowa. Miałam wrażenie, że wszystko ustawione jest przeciwko mnie. Alya. Nino. Coś jeszcze się wydarzy? Może rodzice się ode mnie odwrócą? Albo Tikki? Co jeszcze? Poszłam do szatni i usiadłam na ławce. Nie miałam pojęcia co zrobić. Żadne z moich przyjaciół nie chce ze mną rozmawiać. Zostałam sama. - Co się dzieje Marinette? - Tuż przed moją twarzą pojawiła się moja ulubiona mała istotka. - Jesteś smutna. O co chodzi? O twoich przyjaciół? - Wyciągnęłam do niej rękę, a ona na niej przysiadła. Spojrzałam prosto w jej duże. -Eh... Nie wiem. Nie wiem co robić, obydwoje nie chcą mi powiedzieć co się dzieje. Odwrócili się ode mnie - spuściłam głowę. Zupełnie jak małe dziecko. Ale nic nie umiałam na to poradzić. Bałam się. Po prostu się bałam. Nie wiedziałam co począć. Chciałam odzyskać swoich bliskich. Co ja bez nich zrobię? W tej szkole, tylko im się zawsze zwierzałam. Nie potrafię innym. Z nikim innym, nie byłam tak blisko. Alya wie o mnie wszystko. Nino trochę mniej, ale i tak dużo. Większość wie tylko o moich rodzicach i że prowadzą piekarnię. Tylko tyle. Ciekawe, jak radzi sobie Cassidy. Jest sama na wielkim świecie. Nie ma swojego kwami. A może jednak ktoś z nią podróżuje? Bardzo zaintrygowała mnie jej osoba. Chciałabym ją poznać. Ona na pewno musi wiedzieć więcej o kwami. O ich historii. O wszystkim. Jestem pewna, że wie skąd wzięły się te stworzenia. Kiedyś czytałam, że jak się bardzo czegoś chce i się w to bardzo wierzy, to się może wydarzyć. Ale czy jest możliwe, że poznam kiedyś tę dziewczynę? Raczej nie, może już ją kiedyś minęłam, a nawet o tym nie wiem? Wszystko jest możliwe. Dowiedziałam się już, że Tikki żyje ponad 5000 lat. Czy jej kwami też już tyle przeżyło? Czy w ogóle jeszcze żyje? Skoro zostało skradzione, to wszystko mogło się stać. Wyobrażam sobie jak może się ona czuć. Straciła kogoś bliskiego. Czy czuje się tak, jak ja? A może lepiej? Lub gorzej? Nie wiem jak blisko była z tą małą istotką. Pewnie bardzo blisko. Dzwonek zadzwonił, więc leniwie powlokłam się na dalsze lekcje. 14:30 Nino też zniknął, wszystkie lekcje siedziałam sama. Chciałam porozmawiać trochę z Adrienem, ale gdy tylko spróbowałam, pożałowałam, zaczęłam się jąkać. A potem po prostu uciekłam. Później nie miałam okazji, oczywiście dzięki Chloé, jak się okazało, to znali się już wcześniej. Dziewczyna, ani na krok go nie opuszczała. A ja coraz bardziej miałam dziwne uczucie, że nie będę miała okazji z nim porozmawiać. Właśnie szłam w kierunku wyjścia z szatni. Musiałam z szafki zabrać swój plecak, w którym czekała Tikki. - Marinette, poczekaj - ten głos wyrwał mnie z zadumy. Adrien. Odwróciłam się, chłopak szedł w moją stronę z szerokim uśmiechem - nie podziękowałem za oprowadzenie poranne. No i nie mieliśmy czasu porozmawiać. - Spuścił głowę i nerwowo podrapał się po karku. Nie wiem, czy mam rację, ale wydaje mi się, że ma to związek z pewną córką burmistrza. Nerwowo się zaczęłam bawić się rękami. Niepewnie spojrzałam na niego. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Przy nim po prostu odebrało mi głos. Chciałam coś wydusić, ale jakiś głos kazał mi siedzieć cicho. Spuściłam głowę. Z tej niezręcznej ciszy wyrwał nas jakiś mężczyzna. -Panie Agreste, zapraszam to samochodu. - Jego głos wydał się znudzony, tak jakby nie interesowało go co się dzieje wokół. - To mój szofer - zielonooki pożegnał się jeszcze i poszedł. Wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał. Ze zwieszoną głową poszłam do domu, nie patrzyłam na nikogo, mój wzrok całą drogę skierowany był na chodnik. Nie chciałam nikogo widzieć. Do czasu, jak wpadłam na kogoś. Dziewczyna. Jej włosy były w nieładzie. Widać było, że jej się spieszy. Podbiegła do niej dziewczyna, która szybkim gestem pomogła jej wstać, ponieważ, po zderzeniu ze mną, wylądowała na ziemi. Usłyszałam krótkie przepraszam i obie pognały przed siebie. Na ziemi leżała kartka, zapewne zgubiła ją osoba, z którą miałam bliższy kontakt. Niepewnie podniosłam papierek, był na nim rysunek. Przedstawiał psa. Dokładnie szczeniaka, obroża wyglądała bardziej jak jego łańcuszek. Na środku łańcuszkowej obroży była myszka. Obok psa był taki sam przedmiot, jak na szyi psa. Nic więcej nie było, ale i tak zaintrygowało mnie to. Odwróciłam się, ale po nastolatkach nie było już śladu. Może zgubiła gdzieś tutaj pupila i teraz go szuka? Ale czemu zwierze miało na sobie biżuterię? Schowałam kawałek papieru do kieszeni spodni, ogarnęłam się i poszłam przed siebie. Dotarcie do piekarni zajęło mi mało czasu. Przywitałam się z bliskimi. Mama oznajmiła, że mam gościa. Mogłam się tylko domyślać, kto. ♥W starym budynku♥ - Chodzisz strasznie podekscytowana, coś w tym mieście jest, prawda? - dziewczyna popatrzyła z fascynacją na swoją koleżankę. - Tak, czuję wyraźnie. On jest tutaj, myślał, że udało mu się uciec, ale wtedy zaczęłam go wyczuwać. Jest tu w Paryżu. Musimy znaleźć jego kryjówkę. Musimy odzyskać Serafinę i Prinksi, wtedy będziemy mogły go pokonać. - Mówiąca dumnie podniosła głowę. Razem weszły do swej kryjówki, gdzie już czekała Emma. Dziewczyny wolały nie ryzykować i nie brać jej ze sobą. Obie wiedziały, że kwami za niedługo się przyda. Będą jej potrzebować w pokonaniu zła. Ale czy dadzą radę same? Brązowo włosa wyczuwała, że nie tylko one posiadają kwami, ale bała się o tym wspomnieć, nie chciała się pomylić. Nie wiedziała, że jej towarzyszka wyczuwała to samo. Brązowooka zauważyła, że jej koleżanka czegoś szuka, cieszyła się, że poznała tą osobę. Wie, że dużo przeszła, kiedy się poznały dziewczyna ledwo się trzymała. Nie miała już wiary w odnalezienie Prinksi i Serafiny. Od tamtej pory zaczęły się wzajemnie wspierać. Ciemna blondyna pomogła jej w treningu i opowiedziała jej wszystko, czego nauczyła się od swojego kwami. Druga zaś przytaczała wszystkie nauki Mistrza Fu. Nastolatki były gotowe na wszystko, wiedziały, że ich wróg jest potężny, ale one miały coś czego nie miał nikt inny. Miały siebie nawzajem. Żadna nie była sama. On miał tylko swoje akumy. Właśnie stado akum. Mógł stworzyć armię złoczyńców bardzo szybko, nie wszystkim może udać się to co udało się Cassidy. Udało jej się uciec spod władzy akumy, ale została w niej część, dzięki której może go wyczuwać, dlatego musiał uciec. Dziewczyna stała się jednak nie ugięta. Wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką, z podniesioną głową szły dalej. Nie poddawały się, walczyły. ♥Marinette♥ Niepewnie weszłam na górę. Na moim łóżku ze spuszczoną głową, siedziała moja przyjaciółka. Spojrzała na mnie, jej oczy były pełne łez, które powoli spływały po jej policzkach. Stanęłyśmy naprzeciw siebie. Była cała roztrzęsiona. Na sto i więcej procent musiało się coś wydarzyć, nigdy nie była w takim stanie. Widok dziewczyny w takim stanie był przerażający. Wyciągnęłam do niej ręce, po chwili zawahania, przytuliła się. Słyszałam jej ciche szlochanie. Potem usłyszałam ciche zdanie, dzięki któremu dotarło do mnie co się stało. Nie wiedziałam co jej powiedzieć. Lekko odepchnęłam ją od siebie i spojrzałam jej prosto w oczy. - Nie pamiętasz naszej przysięgi? Jak się zaprzyjaźniłyśmy, to coś sobie obiecałyśmy, pamiętasz? - Patrzała wprost na mnie, ale wydawać by się mogło, że mnie nie widzi. - Marinette, oczywiście, że pamiętam, ale to dla mnie zbyt dużo. To co mi powiedział... - dziewczyna zaczęła płakać tak, jak nigdy dotąd. Pierwszy raz widziałam ją w takim stanie. Cała się trzęsła. Usadziłam ją na krześle obok biurka, a sama pobiegłam na dół. Zabrałam ze sobą ciastka, nastawiłam wodę na herbatę i pobiegłam z powrotem na górę. Po drodze poprosiłam mamę, żeby przyniosła nam picie jak tylko będzie gotowe, zgodziła się od razu. Wróciłam do przyjaciółki. Usiadłam obok niej i zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać o jej problemie. Chciałam jej powiedzieć o Tikki, ale wiedziałam, że nawet z Alyą nie mogę o tym mówić. Nie lubię mieć tajemnic przed nią. Nie wiem czy dam radę ukrywać coś przed tą dziewczyną. Znam ją wystarczająco długo i wiem, że i tak skapnie się, że coś ukrywam. Ale jak coś, mam przykrywkę. Adrien. Jest przesłodki. Jeśli zacznie drążyć temat, to powiem jej, że się zakochałam i tyle. W końcu, ona też taką rzecz ukrywała przede mną. Wypiłyśmy po herbacie, opowiedziałam jej co było w szkole i jeszcze sporo plotkowałyśmy. Oczywiście ona mówiła, ja wolałam zostawić tajemnicę na poważniejszy czas. Zawsze bardzo lubiłam gadać ze swoją najlepszą koleżanką, ale nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty na pogaduszki z ludźmi. Chciałam porozmawiać z czerwoną istotką w czarne kropki. Czułam, że dzięki niej o wiele lepiej bym się poczuła. No i chciałam się położyć. Po zderzeniu z tamtą dziewczyną wszystko mnie niesamowicie boli. Czułam się jakbym uderzyła z całej siły w ścianę, a nie w inną istotę ludzką. Jeszcze dziwniejsze było, jak szybko pognały, jestem szybka, ale nawet ja nie mam takiej prędkości jak one. - Marinette, słuchasz ty mnie w ogóle? - Dotarło do mnie, że przecież Alya, wciąż jest u mnie. Znów wdałyśmy się w żywą rozmowę. Kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać, dziewczyna poszła do domu, kolejny dzień miał być wolny, więc umówiłyśmy się w parku. Jak tylko wyszła, przysiadłam przy torbie i wypuściłam Tikki, nie była zachwycona. Szybko zjadłam kolację, umyłam się, a gdy wróciłam do swojego cichego kącika, kwami już smacznie spało. Postanowiłam wziąć z niej przykład i zaraz po przyłożeniu głowy do poduszki, zasnęłam. "Zadarłeś z niewłaściwymi gryzoniami..." 7:10 Kolejny dzień się zaczął. Właśnie teraz. Leniwie wstaję, brakuję mi czegoś. No tak, obok mnie miejsce jest puste, nie ma Tikki. Zrywam się z łóżka w najszybszym czasie. Gdzie ona jest? Błagam, niech jest gdzieś tutaj. Błagam. - O Marinette, już wstałaś? Dość wcześnie, nie uważasz? - Siedziała w oknie i patrzyła przed siebie. - Co się dzieję? - Wyczuwam coś. Kogoś. W tym mieście jest parę innych kwami. Ta informacja jest szokująca, dla kogo by nie była? Kwami mówiła mi, że są inne, ale myślałam, że zupełnie w innych krajach. A może ona czuje samą siebie? Jest to możliwe? Nie wiem, zupełnie nie wiem. Jakie szczęście, że dziś jest wolne. Nie muszę nigdzie wychodzić o wczesnych porach i pędzić na złamanie nogi. Tak to zazwyczaj się spieszę. Tak, jak poprzedniego dnia. Tamten dzień był bardzo zakręcony. Nowy uczeń. Nino. To zderzenie na ulicy. Te dziewczyny. Alya. Cały dzień był dziwny i ciężki. Ale trzeba dawać radę w życiu. Nawet w najcięższych chwilach. Głowę nosić wysoko i dumnie, niczym paw kroczyć. Nie można być strusiem i chować głowy w piasek. Trzeba być silnym. Chociaż, niektórzy są zbyt pewni siebie. Ja nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio taka byłam. Lubię swój styl życia. Podoba mi się bycie wieczną sierotą, chodzi oczywiście o moją niezdarność. Mimo że czasem trudno mi ustać na własnych nogach. Ale zauważyłam, że w ciele Biedronki, nie mam problemów z koncentracją i co ważniejsze, równowagą. Gdy wcielam się w super bohaterkę jestem tym, kim chcę. Nie czuję strachu. Przerażenia. Nic. Czuję wolność, coś czego w zwykłym życiu nastolatki mi brak. Podobno mam bronić ludzi i miasta. Ale czy jestem gotowa? Niby zaczęłam trening, ale tylko umysłowy. Codziennie uczę się dużo historii. Wiele zasad. Reguł. Podstaw. Ale co mi z teorii, przecież będę wiedziała jak rzucić jo-jo. 16:10 Właśnie wracam do domu. Dzień był bardzo męczący. Bardzo długo zajmowałam się Manon, dziewczynka ma bardzo wybujałą wyobraźnię i trudno ją okiełznać. Powtórka z rozrywki. Znów ktoś na mnie wpada. To ta sama osoba, bo poprzedniego dnia. Teraz się jej przyglądam. Musi to wyglądać dziwnie, patrzy się na mnie z przerażeniem. -Cass, przestań tak biegać, przypominam, że nie jestem za szybka - podbiegła do nas dziewczyna. Pomaga pozbierać się znajomej. Druga, jak wywnioskowałam "Cass", wyciąga do mnie rękę. Pomaga mi wstać, wyraz jej twarzy jest troskliwy, przyjemny. - Przepraszam, jestem strasz... Słyszycie? - Znów ruszyła przed siebie, jej towarzyszka zerwała się do biegu. O nie, tym razem nie uciekną. Ruszyłam za nimi. Parę przecznic w biegu, jako Marinette? Nie ma mowy, w między czasie stałam się Biedronką, sunęłam szybko po budynkach obserwując najszybszą z dziewczyn. Drugą straciłam z oczu dużo wcześniej. Mimo, że dziewczyna nie wygląda na bohaterkę, porusza się niczym kot. Prześlizguje się wszędzie, doskonale radzi sobie z przeszkodami, nie widać nawet zmęczenia po niej. Ja nawet w tym wcieleniu jestem już zmęczona. Nagle koło niej pojawiła się, dziewczyna, ale nie jakaś zwykła. Przypominała królika. Miała na sobie szary kombinezon z ciemnoszarymi detalami. Włosy miała w kolorze głębokiego brązu. Powyżej biodra miała coś, z tej odległości nie umiałam ujrzeć czym jest tajemniczy przedmiot. Obie były bardzo szybkie i zwinne. Przed moimi oczami ukazał się Hotel Le Grand Paris. Dziś miał się tam odbyć koncert, a konkretniej konkurs gry na pianinie. Na niebie pojawiły się klawisze, właśnie takie, jakie posiada pianino. Na nich stał człowiek. Lewitujące klawisze, lewitujący człowiek, co to ma znaczyć? Nagle mężczyzna sfrunął w dół. Stanął na przeciwko dwóch tajemniczych osób, które śledziłam. Mogę mu się przyjrzeć. Jego strój przypomina zwykły męski garnitur, ale jednak się różni. Na lewym rękawie posiada ułożone w rzędzie klawisze. Ciekawe po co mu one. Właśnie przebiegała jedna ze znanych piosenkarek wraz z jej pomocnikami. Wystrzelił w nią dany prostokącik. Dziewczyna stanęła jak wryta. Wydobyła z siebie "Ratunku", ale nie był to jej głos, wszystko zaczęło jej nie wychodzić, co krok upadała. Chyba właśnie odkryłam co potrafi mężczyzna. - Jestem Panem Piantórem. Wszyscy, którzy mają talent większy ode mnie oddadzą mi swoje umiejętności. - No chyba nie grajku - postać podobna do króliczka stanęła prosto. Teraz zauważyłam, że wygląda znajomo. - Zadarłeś z niewłaściwymi gryzoniami - nastolatka, na którą często wpadam przyjęła postawę gotową do ataku. Pan podobny do pingwina zaczął atak. Obie dziewczyny, a zwłaszcza dziewczyna o mieszanym kolorze włosów. Bardzo dobrze unika pocisków. Jak na zwyczajną dziewczynę, jest doskonała. Koło mnie znalazła się pewna postać. Był to chłopak. Blond włosy, kocie oczy i czarny strój. Wygląda całkiem nieźle. Oczywiście tylko jedna osoba chodzi mi po głowie. Zmierzyliśmy się wzrokami, po czym oboje wróciliśmy do oglądania walki. Po dziesięciu minutach nastolatki wygrały. Głos w mojej głowie krzyknął, abym łapała akumę. Z nauk wiedziałam o co chodzi, złapałam ją do swojego jo-jo, po czym wyleciał milutki motylek. Doskonale wiedział gdzie lecieć. Obie zaczęły mi się przyglądać. Odwróciłam się na chwilę, chciałam przypatrzyć się osobie w przebraniu kota. Nikogo jednak już nie było. Kiedy spojrzałam w dół też było pusto. Usiadłam na dachu. Kim były zamaskowane osoby? Czemu walczyły z tą osobą? Skąd wiedziały o tym wypadku? Tyle pytań. Zero odpowiedzi. Tylko jedna osoba może mi pomóc. Dziewczyna. Chcę wiedzieć o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Pojawiają się. Potem znikają. Pragnę odpowiedzi. Jak zwykle akcja działa się tak długo, że się ściemniło. Wróciłam do domu, Tikki była ze mnie zadowolona, nie wiem czemu, w końcu zrobiłam tylko jedną rzecz, to ktoś inny uratował Paryż. Porozmawiałyśmy chwilę, po czym zjadłam zimny już obiad, umyłam się, a potem położyłam się w łóżku. Po tylu przeżyciach byłam wykończona. Kompletnie zapomniałam też o Alyi do której miałam przedzwonić. Miałam też wysłać zadania Nathanëlowi, dziś miałam czas tylko na Manon. Nawet nie widziałam dziś rodziców za dużo. Tylko przy śniadaniu. Miałam też zająć się projektem dla naszej drużyny koszykarskiej, w piątek mają grać mecz. Nie wierzę, że ktoś, kogo nie znam zajmie mi połowę dnia. Obie dziewczyny były bardzo ładne. Razem prezentowały się wspaniale. Widać było, że są ze sobą zżyte. Jak zwykle myśli są ważniejsze od snu. Co poradzę, że trudno się powstrzymać, kiedy poznajesz kogoś, kto bez przebrania jest niepokonany. Zamknęłam oczy, nawet nie wiem, o której godzinie zasnęłam. "Nie bulwersuj się tak..."'' Marinette od rana siedziała przy biurku, rozmyślając nad wydarzeniami, które spotykają właśnie ją. Jej rodziców już od dawna nie było w domu, była całkiem sama. Ale czy na pewno? Nie, była z nią Tikki, jej najdroższa przyjaciółka, jej mogła powiedzieć wszystko. Stworzonko okazało się wspaniałą słuchaczką, co bardzo cieszyło ciemnowłosą. Obie próbowały znaleźć ogłoszenie tak zwanej Cassidy, jednak przepadło. Co więcej, wynikło, że nigdy w życiu nie było czegoś takiego. Dziewczyna była załamana, chciała wiedzieć więcej, a nawet Internet jej w tym nie pomógł. Siedziała bezczynnie wpatrzona w monitor urządzenia. W jej głowie setki pytań walczyło ze sobą. Czuła się bardzo źle z tym wszystkim. Czyżby magia? Ale czy to w ogóle możliwe? Jednego była pewna, była to ukryta wiadomość, ale kto jej ją wysłał? Ktokolwiek to zrobił, musiał znać dziewczynę. Po głowie chodziło jej pewne imię. "Mistrz Fu". Mała istotka zawsze przez sen wymawiała to imię. Czyżby on stał za wszystkim? To wróg czy przyjaciel? Jednak od ostatniej nocy coś się zmieniło. Czerwona istotka zaczęła wykrzykiwać inne słowa, coś jakby wołała o pomoc. Niekiedy też ostrzega kogoś. Nastolatka nie miała jak dotąd odwagi aby o to zapytać. W pewnym momencie do drzwi zadzwonił dzwonek, a jako, że panna Dupain - Cheng była sama, to właśnie ona musiała zbiegać na dół w celu otwarcia drzwi. Po drodze zabrała ze sobą jabłko z kuchni. Otworzyła drzwi, jednak nikogo za nimi nie było. Powoli i ostrożnie wyszła na zewnątrz aby się rozejrzeć. To jednak nic nie dało, zrezygnowana i zarazem trochę zła wróciła do domu. Idąc po schodach na górę pokiwała tylko głową, nie lubiła takich żartów. W jej pokoju czekała na nią niespodzianka. Dwie brązowowłose dziewczyny spoglądały na nią z zaciekawieniem i sympatią. Ona już je znała. To na nie zawsze wpadała. Teraz dopiero mogła się im przyjrzeć. Jedna miała oczy i włosy brązowe, na szyi świecił się jej naszyjnik z marchewką, a ubrana była w przewiewną sukienkę, która sięgała jej do kolan, na nogach miała balerinki, zarówno suknia, jak i buty były koloru jasnego pomarańczu. Druga była nieco wyższa od pierwszej, również miała oczy i włosy koloru brązu, ale końcówki były koloru blondu. Ona miała na sobie bluzkę na ramiączkach, wszystkie jej zdobienia były fioletowe, miała też krótkie, białe spodenki, które były dresowe, na nogach miała szare trampki. Obie uśmiechały się przyjaźnie w zszokowaną właścicielkę domu. - To może przerwę niezręczną ciszę - wyższa nastolatka wyciągnęła rękę do Marinette - na imię mi Cassidy. Cassisy Malore. - Niebieskooka uścisnęła jej rękę. - A ja Elizabeth. - Ja mam na imię... - Marinette, tak wiemy. - Ciemnowłosa nie dała dokończyć najniższej z całej trójki. Zrobiła jeszcze bardziej zszokowaną minę. Nie miała pojęcia co to ma znaczyć. Nie chciała wyjść na złą gospodynię, więc poszła do kuchni, po chwili wróciła z miską pełną świeżutkich winogron i tacą z napojami. Cass szybko zwinęła sok pomarańczowy i miskę winogron, po czym usiadła po turecku na biurku. - Mój ty Króliczusiu, masz może ochotę na winogronko? - Brązowooka spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę i wyciągnęła do niej rękę z miseczką, druga wzięła do ręki gałązkę z owocami, po czym również zaczęła się zajadać. - Przepraszam, ale mogłabyś zejść z mojego biurka? Ma trochę lat i... - Nie bulwersuj się tak Kropko. Spokojnie nie złamie się. - spojrzała na gospodynię. - Nie byłabym tego taka pewna. -Czy sugerujesz, że jestem gruba? - Po tych słowach dziewczyna wstała i wyskoczyła przez okno. Obie ruszyły za nią. Dziewczyna siedziała skulona na dachu, opierając się o komin. Dołączyły do niej, jej przyjaciółka zaraz się do niej przytuliła, tamtej zaczęły łzy lecieć po policzkach. Wiedziała przez co przechodzi jej towarzyszka i czuła wielki żal. Nie znały się od zawsze, ale te miesiące, które spędziły w swoim towarzystwie bardzo je do siebie zbliżyły. Nagle oczy płaczącej zaczęły błyszczeć, wstała bardzo szybko, omal złapała równowagę. Po chwili z gracją zeszła na sam dół budynku. Pędem ruszyła przed siebie. Pozostałe nastolatki ruszyły za nią. Chwilę potem łeb w łeb biegły koło siebie. Biedronka i GrauKaninchen. Nieprzemienioną spotkały dopiero przed Polami Marsowymi. Właśnie tego dnia odbywał się tam koncert sławnej piosenkarki Aurianny Teller. Oczom panien ukazała się pewna postać przypominała syrenę. Tylko, że większość jej ciała była pokryta łuskami. W ręce trzymała przedmiot, bardzo podobny do mikrofonu. Wszystkie już wiedziały co muszą zdobyć. Ruszyły wprost na przeciwniczkę. Dołączył się do nich chłopak w przebraniu kota. Ku zdziwieniu Biedronki, wyszło na jaw, że musi on znać jej nowe znajome, ponieważ pozdrowił je tak, jak pozdrawia się starego druha. We czwórkę byli niepokonani. Oczywiście para nowych bohaterów odniosła parę siniaków oraz okaleczeń. Po pewnym czasie byli tak samo zdolni do walki, jak reszta. Gdy tylko akuma została schwytana, cały kwartet spotkał się na wieży Eiffla. GrauKaninchen już była Elizabeth, jednak Marinette i blondyn postanowili zostać w przebraniach. Brunetki w skrócie opowiedziały co się dzieję, co robią w Paryżu, czego szukają i skąd ich znają. Kiedy Eli wymieniła Mistrza Fu, Mari bardzo się ożywiła. Okazało się, że brązowooka zna tą osobę. Nawet ma z nim bardzo dobre relacje. Niebieskooka zaczęła płakać wtedy, kiedy dowiedziała się co przeszła Cassidy zanim wyruszyła w podróż, w jednej chwili rzuciła się w ramiona brunetki. Postanowiła, że pomoże odnaleźć miraculum oraz pieska. Przy okazji oddała też rysunek, który znalazła kiedy po raz pierwszy się zderzyły. Cass była bardzo szczęśliwa z powodu odnalezienia karteczki. Okazało się, że ten rysunek to jedyna pamiątka po jej zgubach, którą miała przy sobie. Czuła też ulgę, ponieważ walcząc ze złoczyńcami miała pewność, że on tu jest. Wyczuwała go nawet. Wyczuwała Władcę Ciem. Czarnemu Kotu zrobiło się bardzo przykro, okazało się, że nowo poznane postacie ukrywają się w starym, opuszczonym budynku. Zmartwił się też, ponieważ całe zabudowanie miało iść do rozbiórki. Chciał im w jakiś sposób pomóc, one jednak odmówiły. Twierdziły, że w Paryżu mieszka ciocia Cassi, siostra jej zmarłej mamy. Postanowili, że będą szukać kobiety. Zaraz po postanowieniu, pożegnali się i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Tego wieczoru Marinette była zbyt zmęczona na kąpiel czy jedzenie. Szybko zasnęła. Tikki poszła w jej ślady i w mieszkaniu zapadła cisza. Cassidy i Elizabeth zrobiły jeszcze patrol w okolicy swojej tymczasowej kryjówki. Były bardzo ostrożne, dokładnie sprawdzały zakątki. Jak już były pewne, że nikt im nie zawadzi, wracały do schronienia. Z zewnątrz posesja rzeczywiście nie była dobrym miejscem do mieszkania, ale kryła w sobie coś, o czym nie wie nikt oprócz tych dwóch niepełnoletnich dziewczyn. W miejscu, gdzie niegdyś była łazienka, znajdowała się klapa, prowadziła do podziemi. Trzeba było wiedzieć gdzie skręcić aby trafić do przytulnego miejsca. To właśnie tam się kryły. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania